Unexpectec Visitor
by oliigleegirl1124
Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes back to Lima, will Rachel and Puck's ralationship last or will Rachel leave Puck for a previous lover? this is my first fanfiction so my summary is bad! sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: "Prom"forming at Prom

Puck's POV

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" asked. We all groaned in response. "Well I've got some news. We are performing at Prom!" he announced.

"? Don't you think this might be a risky idea considering Nationals being less than three weeks away?" Rachel asked. She crossed her mile long legs that always seem to give me a hard-on just thinking about them.

"While I'd normally agree with you Rachel, we need the money. Figgins is giving us four hundred dollars to do Prom." explained. "I understand that each of you want to enjoy your Prom so I've come up with an idea. Each one of you are going to perform a song. It doesn't matter if it's a group number or a solo; everyone will perform at least once." Mr. Schue said.

We all started talking at once talking about song selections and groups that we can sing with; soon enough it was just a loud buzz of voices. I took Rachel's hand and she smiled at me. God Dammit! When was I gonna grow a pair and ask her to prom. I mean I'm a fucking badass stud, I don't get nervous, epically since me and Berry are already going out.

"Tomorrow I want us all to meet at the auditorium to practice our songs and let me approve them." said. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. We all piled out of the choir room and I walked Berry to my truck. I laughed as she attempted yet again to get in my truck without a boost. Damn, that never gets old.

"Are you making fun of my height?" She pretended to be offended.

"Me? I'd never." I scoffed. We drove in silence accept for "Airplanes" by B.O.B. and Haley Williams.

"So what song what were you thinking of doing for prom?" Rachel asked.

"Im not sure yet, I'm gonna youtube some songs when I get home. Do you want to help? Im sure Crazy Jew Mama wont mind of you stay for dinner; she's nuts about you." I said.

"Thank you Noah, I'd love to help you select a song for Prom." She said. I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. Why did I have to be such a pussy; what's wrong with me that I can't just ask her to friggin' prom? We went inside and within an hour we picked the perfect song. I called Artie and Sam and they both agreed that this was the perfect song for us to perform. Rachel helped my mom cook dinner and we sat down to eat. Apparently Leah has a school play and Rachel went bananas and spent the rest of the night running lines with her. I drove Rachel home and on my way back I thought of the perfect way to ask her to prom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexpected guest

Rachel's POV

"Okay guys, who wants to go first?" asked. I shot up my hand so fast I knew it was going to hurt later.

"I will ." I gladly volunteered. I heard a few grumbles; probably from Quinn or Santana; but I continued to walk up to the center of the stage. I cued the band to start playing. I started to sing.

(**Rache**l_, Jesse_)

**There's a fire starting in my heart **

**Reaching a fever pitch and its bringin' me out of the dark**

I was about to sing the next verse when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. I looked up to see him walking down the ramp singing.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Now everybody's eyes were on him as he sang and walked closer to me on the stage.

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart _

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out of the dark_

I looked down at the rows of seats my friends were sitting in. Everyone's expression was different. Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie, Britnay, Santana, and 's expression were shocked and surprised to ever be seeing Jesse St. James (Jackass as we call him) again. Like myself they thought they were free of . I looked at Kurt and he had rage in his eyes alongside Finn. Lauren and Sam had confusion plastered on their faces (we haven't had the need to ever explain the whole Jesse debacle because we thought we were free of him). Noah's expression was the worst; he had rage, fury, jealousy and fear in his eyes. It just broke my heart.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they keep me breathless _

_I can't help feelin'_

By this time I broke out of my shock to join him in the chorus

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand **_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

I was in full on rage mode as I sang the next verse. I looked over to and was concern splattered all over his face…I wonder…

**Baby I have no story to be told**

**But I heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Makein' a home down there cuz mine sure won't be shared **

_The scars of your love remind me of us _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feelin' _

_**We could have had it all **_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand **_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**But you played it to the beat**_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

**Count your blessing to find what you look for**

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

**You'll pay me back in time and reap just what you sown**

_**We could have had it all**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**It all, it all, it all**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand **_

_**And you played it to the beat**_

_**You could have had it all**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**But you played it, you played it, you played it **_

_**You played it to the deep**_

We were both breathing heavily and we were in each other's faces. "Rachel…I've missed you." Jesse finally said. It took me a while to reply.

"Jesse…what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment of strained silence.

All hell broke loose.

**A/N: Cliff hanger!** **Sorry but I had to! I need some help! I need to find a song for puck, artie and sam to do at the prom! I have no ideas! Remember…reviews=love3**

**-Oliigleegirl1124**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Surprises

Sam's POV

All hell broke loose.

"Look ! It's your son! He came back!" Brittnay squealed. She stood up, bouncing and clapping her hands.

"Ummm Britt? I think it would be best if you sat down." Santana whispered.

"Who the hell is this Jesse dude?" Lauren questioned

Why are we making a big fuss about him! I'm so lost!"I exclaimed.

"Sam, allow me to explain. You see Jesse here used to be on the opposing team also known as Vocal Adrenaline. At the time Finn and I were kind of dating, but we separated so he could find his "inner rock star". Devastated, I jumped into our next glee assignment and at the library I met Jesse here. We sang Lionel Richie's "Hello" and I fell head over heels for him. Finn, like the Neanderthal he is, realized that he only had eyes for me. Although he was too late I felt pity on him so I told him that I was unavailable and was out of his reach. Long story short, Jesse and I dated for a few weeks before he transferred back to VA leaving me with a broken heart and broken egg shells in my hair. I still have dreams about the mama hens coming to get me and revenge their baby's deaths." Rachel explained. _Man did she even breathe?_ I thought to myself.

"Okay so lemme get this straight, _choir boy_, so basically you told her you loved her, threw eggs at her and dumped her…did I miss anything?" Lauren spat.

I had my trouty mouth open, chin to the floor. "And I thought Finn was a jerk to her; boy was I mistaken." Finn looked offended; I didn't care.

"Well Jesse, to answer my question, why are you here?" Rachel asked innocently. I saw Puck staring daggers at Choir Boy but he stayed put.

"Well the other day I received an interesting phone call from Mister Schuster asking me to come by. We met in his office earlier today and he asked me to be his show choir consultant." Jesse said matter-o-factly.

Rachel just stared in horror at and her mouth gaped open." , do you think this is a good idea? After all he did to us; me especially; last year. Do you think that we can trust him?" Rachel said.

"Rachel's right! is the worst choice to help us; I mean Coach Sylvester would be better than him. I think that he shouldn't be trusted. Anyone else agree?" Finn agreed. Wow this was a first; Frankenteen standing up for Barbra? Quinn must have given him back his balls! Basically the whole group raised their hands and Puck raised both to show how much he was opposed to the idea.

"I'm sorry guys but I've already decided and there is no changing my mind." Mr. Schue announced.

"There is also another reason why I came back", Jesse said looking at Rachel. "Rachel, I just want you to know how sorry I am about what happened between us last year and I wanted to know if you would do me the greatest honor and accompany me to your prom." He walked over to her and took her hand. She looked uncomfortable when he took her hand; she took it back and backed up a few steps so she could put a little more distance between them.

She cleared her throat and began to respond in a manner I've never heard her speak: afraid. "Jesse, while I appreciate the offer I must decline. I have a boyfriend." She said, her eyes averted to the floor the whole entire time she talked.

"Who?" Jesse questioned. "Finn? Honestly Rachel we both know you could do better than him. So why don't you drop the boe and let me take you to prom." He looked at her and his stare made her uncomfortable.

"NO! Frankenteen isn't her boyfriend." Puck stood up and charged up the stage and went right in Jesse's face. "I am. So why don't you run along back to your Vocal Adrenalin cronies because clearly you're not wanted here." Puck pointed out that all of the New Directions members including were glaring at him." Get out of my damn auditorium before I rip your balls out by hand." Puck threatened.

"Get out." ordered him." And forget about what I mentioned about the consultant job; you cause too much drama around here and its breaking up our family."

Jesse sighed and looked past Puck as if he were a piece of furniture and stared at Rachel," Just remember that when Romeo here breaks your precious heart, I'll be right here to pick up the pieces." Jesse said and stormed out Rachel Berry style.

"Well that was awkward." Santana remarked.

"I guess we'll be seeing much more of him since he is staying in Lima for now." Quinn said. Even though I barely knew him, I knew I wasn't gonna like . Not now, not ever.

Rachel's POV

I walked off the stage in shock and I was shaking so badly I had to hold Puck's hand to make sure I didn't fall. We walked off the stage together and Mr. Schue called me over; oh lord he looked guilty.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for this big mess. I thought that we were all over the Jesse debacle, but I was proved wrong after this big scene he caused here. Please accept my sincere apologies I swear I had no idea that him coming here would bring back forgotten feelings." He pleaded.

"Of course , you didn't know much about me and Jesse's relationship; let's just say that it didn't end pretty. But it's not your fault that he acted so immaturely and pressed the issues of us being a couple again." I said. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and nodded. Class was dismissed on that note.

Me and Noah walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. It wasn't really an awkward ride home but you could cut the silence with a butter knife. As we were nearing me house I saw a huge hot pink banner strung from my garage door. It read in Broadway font: Berry, Go 2 Prom with Me? I was so excited. The truth was that I'd been hoping that Noah would ask me but I was scared that he would just expect it because we were dating. I hopped up and down in my seat (as much as one can hop while sitting) and wrapped my lips around Noah and kissed him. "Noah I love you so much!" I squealed and I jumped out of the car and ran to my house.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see who it was; it turned out to be Noah. "Umm I really didn't get an answer. All I got was a kiss, I'm not complaining but I kinda need an answer to rent a tux." He said sheepishly. I went on my tip toes and kissed him once again with more passion than the first, I pulled back and whispered in his ear" Yes!". I pulled back all the way and shut the door in his face and squealed and I went up to my room to call the girls.

As I typed Kurt's phone number I was rethinking my decision about Prom. Was I really over Jesse or was I hiding all my feelings under the rug so that nobody could see how weak I really was? I put that thought in the back of my mind and I finished dialing his number.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! IM SO EVIL aren't i? Thank you to all the people who set this all alert on their page. I love you guys and remember; Reviews=love3**

**-Oliigleegirl1124**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the wait I left my glee fanfic notebook at my friend's house and it took her forever to give it back. Oh and before I forget; I need some ideas for Puck, Artie and Sam's Prom songs and just some new songs in general for the rest of the group to sing at prom.**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

**Rachel's POV**

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt guess what just happened to me?" I didn't wait for him to respond and just kept talking "Noah asked me to prom! Isn't this great?" I was so excited and forgot to breathe.

"Rachel this is so exciting, I mean I knew Puck was gonna ask you it was a matter of time before he actually did." Kurt rambled on but I wasn't listening to him all I heard was _blah blah blah_. I was too busy day dreaming about Noah and I making a grand appearance at the Prom to listen to Kurt's mumbo-jumbo Prom talk.

"We totally have to go dress shopping this weekend with all the girls! We could ask Tina if Mike asked her and we already know I'm going with Blaine and oh! I forgot to tell you! Sam asked Mercedes to Prom! Isn't that exciting we are all going with dates! We could even ask Brittnay to go shopping with us and it would be big GLEE girls shopping spree! I'll talk to you later Rach I'm gonna call the girls and tell them the good news! Bye!" Kurt squealed like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I sighed as I hung up the phone as I got a text. I looked at the phone and saw that I received a text from an unknown number. I pressed 'OK' to open the text. To my surprise it was from Jesse St. James. It read: _**You may be going to Prom with Puckerman but that doesn't mean that he loves you; or isn't drunk with a girl right now…I would make sure you have your man safely under you wings my angel.**_

_** -Jesse3 **_

I sighed and closed the phone. _So this is how it's gonna be? Well, Mr. St. James; BRING IT ON. I thought._ I went to my room to practice my song for Prom. Soon my dad's came home and I made them dinner. I made my famous tofu taco salads and after dinner I went to ready myself for bed. After I put on my guacamole mask on my face I went on my laptop and logged into Facebook. I saw a friend request from Jesse and I sighed once again and clicked 'accept' on his feeble attempt to gain my attention. A few minutes later as I was trolling my profile I came across a video posted by the one, the only, Jesse St. James. I was curious about what it was so I clicked on it and waited for the buffering to load. At first all I saw was fingers too close to the screen then they backed away slowly and the sound got clearer; it sounded like someone making out and as the hand pulled out all the way I saw Quinn Fabray on a mattress under a young man that looked too short to be Finn, her boyfriend. As the camera zoomed out fully I saw a familiar young man with a Mohawk. Puck was cheating on me with Quinn. Quinn was cheating on Finn with Puck; again. I immediately took my phone and dialed Noah's number through blurry eyes.

He picked up at the third ring," Hey, Rach. Whats up my hot little Jewish American Princess?" I could tell he was drunk by his slurring. I could hear a feminine voice in the background that didn't sound like his mother or his little sister. I could tell she was drunk too.

"Pucky come back to bed and put your big dick in my wet vagina." she slurred.

"Noah are you alone?" I asked, hoping against hope he'd say no but I knew it was a false hope.

"Umm ya babe you wanna come over and get it on?" He slurred once again.

"Puck are you drunk?" I asked just humoring myself because we both knew the answer: yes.

"Ya babe." I hung up because I couldn't have this conversation over the phone. I would talk to him tomorrow and get this whole mess straightened out.

THE NEXT DAY

I was at my locker when Noah approached me with a guilty face. I pulled his arm until we were in the choir room and I was taking out my laptop with tears rushing to my eyes; I couldn't even look him in the eye without sobbing. My laptop booted up and I signed into Facebook and went to my profile where I saved the video. I rested the laptop atop of the piano and gestured for him to look at the video that was beginning to play. I turned around and began to cry, well sob actually, into my hands as the video played.

When the video played out there was complete I felt strong arms wrap around me, "Rachel, I am so sorry. I had no idea what I was doing and I would never hurt you like that. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

I just sobbed harder into his chest as he held me. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me? This is just like the Finn and Santana thing. I found out by someone else. Do you know how much that hurts? To know that you cheated on me with the mother of your child." I said between sobs.

"Rachel…you know that I don't love Quinn anymore. It's just that her mom and dad are getting divorced and she came over to my house to relieve some stress by getting drunk. We were piss drunk and she just came at me and I couldn't stop her. Im truly sorry and I never meant to hurt you. You mean the world to me and I would never do this to you on purpose." Noah explained.

"I'm sorry Puck I can't do this." I backed out of his arms.

"Wait. Why did you call me Puck? You always call me Noah." Puck asked.

"Well I don't know. For me Noah and Puck are two different people. Noah is the sweet understanding guy that would do anything for me. Puck is the jerky man whore that used his dick as a brain." I said as I stormed off. As I walked down the hallway and into the auditorium I walked straight into Jesse. He looked into my puffy red eyes and I hugged him as we sat on the stage. I'm not sure how long we sat there while I sobbed my eyes out but the next thing I knew the glee club was piling in for practice while I was still wrapped around Jesse's tight embrace.

"HELL TO THE NO! Get your dirty lil' ass away from our diva!" Mercedes screamed.

"Jesse St. Cock Sucker get away from my girl!" Puck screamed.

"Hey!" the whole room went silent. "I resent that." Kurt said.

"Kurt this isn't the time. You know I didn't mean you in particular." Puck said.

"Puck this doesn't concern you. I'm not your 'girl' anymore." I said. Everyone gasped when I said Puck instead of Noah.

"Wow manhands and lima loser finally ended their revolting romance." Quinn scoffed.

"SHUT UP you, you, you WHORE!" I screamed.

Everyone's chin hit the floor when I uttered the curse.

"GASP!" Kurt and Brit said in unison.

"What's going on Rach?" Finn asked me.

"Why don't you ask your slut of a girlfriend." More gasps. "She seems to Puck very well." I said. I stormed out of the room, Rachel Berry style. Puck chased out after me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Please forgive me. The Rachel I knew would forgive me and move on." Puck said.

"Well the Rachel you used to know? She's so gone." I stormed off.

**A/N: I kno what ur prob saying: ughh another cliff hanger! Well its for GOOD REASON so stay patient with me and it will all make sense in good time…p.s the prom chapter is coming up soon and I still don't have a song that sam artie and puck can do! Please giv ur advice**

**-Oliigleegirl1124**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter it was late and I was tired and just wanted to go 2 bed and I'll try to make this one better!**

Chapter 5: she's so gone / I'll be

Puck's POV

The next day Rachel was avoiding every glee member like the plague. The only people she talked to were Kurt, Brit, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren. She was wearing weird clothes too. She wore black ripped jeans and black studded heels and a strappy black shirt with a studded black jacket. It was weird; like she had a transformation overnight. When she walked down the hallway she always had one of the girls with her so I couldn't even talk to her until glee.

The day passed on in a blur and it wasn't until glee that I really saw Rachel all day. Sure I got glimpses of her in the halls but they were just glances. I really saw Rachel in glee club and he did a double take. This is the most sexy I've ever seen Rachel and I knew the only reason she dressed like it was because we broke up.

"Okay guy we need to get situated. Just a week before Prom and we need a few more ideas for the set list. Anybody got any ideas?" asked.

"Mr. Schue? The girls and I have something ready for today if that's ok." Rachel said with so much confidence you could smell it on her, and that particular smell gave him the biggest hard-on known to man.

"Of course Rachel, break a leg." said.

Every girl in glee club went to the stage; every girl accept Quinn. She looked really confused and a little left out. The girls went up to the stage and they were all dressed similar to Rachel.

"This is a song that expresses my true feelings about a certain person in this room who shall remain nameless." She announced. She looked directly into my eyes when she said this and it made me feel all that worse. The music began to play and Rachel started to sing.

(**Rachel**_)_

**Insecure**

**In her skin**

**Like a puppet;** **a girl on a string**

**Broke away, learned to fly**

**If you want her back gotta let her shine**

**So it looks like the joke's on you cuz the girl that you thought you knew **

Rachel walked down the stage and sang in my face. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, and then I realized it was about the conversation we had yesterday: "Please forgive me. The Rachel I knew would forgive me and move on." Puck said.

"Well the Rachel you used to know? She's so gone."

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be **

**Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

I feel so bad for trying to make her forgive me. O god she looks pissed. She looks more pissed than when she sang "Gives you hell".

**Here I am**

**This is me**

**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**

**Are you shocked**

**Are you mad**

**That you're missing out on who I really am**

Rachel sat on my lap while she sang that verse. She acted so innocently sexy; I just wanted to kiss her right there and then. She hopped off my lap and jumped on the stage with the rest of the glee girls (excluding Quinn).

**Now it looks like the jokes on you**

**Cuz the girl that you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now **

**She's so gone **

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see **

**The girl I used to be**

**Cuz she's so gone**

**Away**

**Like history**

**She's so gone**

**Baby, this is me, yeahhhhh**

Finn looked in my direction and I gave him a dirty look. He looked confused and said," Hey I had to deal with this too. You just have it worse than me because you cheated on her while you were actually dating." He gave me a smug look and his eyes returned to the stage to watch the girls.

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be **

**Cuz she's**

**She's so gone**

**She's so gone**

**You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be cuz she's **

**She's so gone**

**So gone**

**She's so gone**

**Gone**

**Gone**

**Gone!**

Every single girl (including Kurt) on the stage gave me the Rachel Berry Death Stare. It was quite frightening. The door opened and all the girls' attention turned to it. To my surprise at the door was the one, the only Jesse St. James. All the girls climbed down the stage and headed out the door; Jesse held it open while all the girls filed out of it. Rachel was the only girl standing on the stage, a big smirk on her face. She was still looking directly at me when she said, "That girl you knew? She's so gone. Later Puck." She waltzed off the stage like she owned the damn thing and walked straight up to Jesse, took his hand in hers and walked out. Before Jesse left, he shot me a smirk that screamed: _I won, you lost. I always win._ At that exact moment I knew who taped the video of me and Quinn and I knew tomorrow he was gonna be greeted by the world's strongest fist.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Quinn's POV

This week none of the glee girls (including Kurt) were even acknowledging my existence. I mean I'm the most popular girl in the whole damn school. Ya I admit that getting pregnant put me down a couple notches but I gained it all back by dating Sam and Finn. I know that I act like I don't need Glee or anybody in that god awful club but they are the best friends I have and have a feeling that I lost them all. Rachel and I were starting to become good friends and now I only have the Cheerios and I know that all of them talk behind my backs. Not even Santana and Brittnay will talk to me; I really didn't know they were that good of friends with Berry. That shows how much I pay attention to my so called best friends.

Now Puck keeps giving me these dirty looks and Finn won't even look at me. I don't know whats worse, getting dirty looks or not even being noticed. I would pick the later one. I feel unwanted by all of me glee family.

Puck's POV

Sam and I were hanging out playing COD (call of duty) on my xbox.

"I really scrooed up this time with Rach, huh?" I asked Sam.

"Ya sorry to say but you did. Now she's probably gonna go to prom with St. Douche bag just to get you jealous and then there will be a fight between you and Jesse and you will probably get kicked out before they announce prom King and Queen." Sam said. I looked at him like he was crazy because that was probably how it was gonna go down if I didn't get Rachel back. My life has been so empty without her. I don't have anyone to talk late at night with, no one to tell all my secrets to and no one to complain to my ma is bitching on me. Most of all I don't have someone to love.

"Dude I gotta get Rachel back and fast. I need to sing her a song that tells her how much I love her and will always be there for her." I told Sam.

"Oh ya totally! You could sing it in glee! Dude perfect plan." Sam said

"I know its fool proof. I'm not gonna sing it in glee though, I want it to be special so I'm gonna do what that dude Romeo did and throw pebbles at her window until she opens it and I'm gonna serenade her. It's gonna be frieken romantic dude, you'll see." I said. We didn't talk about my Romeo and Juliet plan for 20 minutes until Sam said the most stupid thing in the whole world.

"Wait. Didn't both Romeo and Juliet die in the book?" I looked at him for a long time and dumped my bottle of water on him and pushed him off the couch.

Rachel's POV

I came home from school a little depressed knowing that I made Puck feel so bad. The truth is that I really don't have any more feelings for Jesse; they were all shattered when he cracked the egg on my forehead. I was just doing this to make Puck jealous and hurt him just like he hurt me. I really hope he will make an effort to get me back in glee or something. I feel so lonely without him. I don't have anybody to snuggle with or someone who will watch Funny Girl 1000 times with me and not get bored or someone to come over and keep me company while my parents are on trips for work which is often.

I went to bed thinking about Noah and all the fun times we had. I woke up a few hours later to a sound coming from my window. Curious, I went to investigate. Below my window Noah was throwing pebbles at my window. "NOAH! What are you doing? Its" I checked my clock to see what time it was, "3 o'clock in the morning!" I whisper screamed.

"I came here to serenade you and to tell you that I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you." He called up.

He took his guitar from around his back and started to play.

**The strands in your eyes **

**That color them**

**Wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**And emeralds from mountains**

**Thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth**

My eyes glistened with tears as he sang this beautiful song just for me.

**Tell me we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated**

**I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

By this time I started to climb out of my window and jump to the soft grass underneath. A smile grew on his face as he sang with more love than I've ever seen in my entire life.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**And you're my survival, you're my living proof**

**My love is alive, and not dead**

**And tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**And I'll be your cryin shoulder**

**I`ll be love suicide**

**And I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

By this time I was crying. The tears blurring my vision so I could only see a miss- shapen Noah.

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I`ll be love suicide**

**And I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,**

**I tuned in; I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love suicide**

**And I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**The greatest fan of your life**

Noah dropped his guitar and I ran towards him wanting to be held in his arms. The arms that molded into my every curve and wave in my body. "I missed you so much" I heard him mumble into my hair. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I love you." I kissed him.

**A/N: YAY Puckelberry is back together! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!the songs I put in this ff so far are Adele's: rolling in the deep; lemonade mouth's: she's so gone; and Edwin McCain's: I'll be. Remember… reviews=love 3**

**-Oliigleegirl1124**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter! Im so glad that Puckelberry is back together. This is not how the story was supposed to go but I'm going for it anyways! Im so sorry that I didn't post sooner! My mom grounded me and then I went on vacation in Ocean city Maryland for the weekend with my dad so I was kinda busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it though!**

Chapter 6

Do you know what really sucks? Having Jesse St. James' Auntie Margaret living right next to you. Do you know what else really sucks? Jesse doesn't have any other relatives in Lima so when he comes to visit his old VA team mates; he crashes at her place so he doesn't have to pay for a motel. So this means he saw the kiss between me and Noah late at night when he came to apologize for his atrocious behavior. So when I heard a knock at the door early in the morning I wasn't surprised to see Jesse St. James all red-faced with anger.

"Good morning Jesse. What can I help you with this fine morning." I said cheerfully.

"WHAT THE HELL RACHEL? I saw you kissing Puckerman last night. He was serenading you; I saw it outside my window. Don't deny it. I thought we had something special Rach; something that no one else had. I love you Rachel. Don't you love me?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Jesse, I will not nor will I ever love you. Im sorry but that's the way it has to be." With that I turned around and head to my car and drove away. I only glanced back once to look at a torn up Jesse St. James looking after me as if I was the only source of life for him. As I drove I kinda felt bad for him but the guilt disappeared as I saw Noah waiting for me at my locker like he did every morning. Before I could even reach my locker I received a facial of grape slushie. I sighed, licked my lips and walked towards Kurt's locker so he could help me out getting the slush off my face, which was now numb.

I stood in front of him and he gasped, "Oh my Barbra! Let's get you cleaned up and ready for homeroom." He tugged my arm, as if I were a child, all the way to the girl's restroom. "Okay I need to know if you're still going to Prom without Douche-head-mc-spazzer-pants because if you are we have to dress shopping right after school today because Prom is only in three days and we don't have anything done yet." And I thought I talked fast! I honestly didn't think he even breathed thought that whole spheil.

"Oh, actually Noah and I got back together yesterday. He serenaded me in the middle of the night and apologized the entire time. It was very genuine and heartfelt and honestly I love that boy to bits so I told him that if something like this ever happened again I would never speak to him ever again." I told him. I peeled off my shirt and started to wash off the sticky shush that always seems to stick like adhesive every time I get slushied. I always manage to get it off with Kurt's help. After a few minutes and a gazillion facial wiped I managed to take all the purple goop off of my body. I thanked Kurt for helping me and made plans to go shopping with him and the rest of the girls after school.

I walked back to my locker to find Noah still there with that grin on his face when he saw me. I greeted him with a hug and a lingering kiss before I asked, "What are you still doing here? Why aren't you in class were you should be?" I questioned ny boyfriend.

"I was waiting to see if my little hot Jewish American Princess was alright after the slushie you took. Im sorry I couldn't help you out but you know how these people are with the opposite sex in their bathroom." Noah said flashing me that grin that always made my knees weak. He took my arm and escorted me to out next class. Principal Figgins interrupted the teacher announcing the nominees for prom King and Queen. "The nominees for King are Finn Hudson, Samuel Evans, Noah Puckerman and Dave Karafosky. The nominees for Queen are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Lauren Zizes, and Rachel Berry."

My head shot up and everybody was staring at me. I turned to look up at Noah and he wrote down on a piece of paper:_ Eva since u strted bein my girl u got some popularity status! Congratz 3_

_**GLEE **_

In glee we went over our songs for Prom because it was only 3 days away. Quinn went on a rant about being Prom Queen but nobody really paid her any attention because everyone in glee was still pissed about what happened between her and Noah (Finn was still oblivious. I mean what is that? Brittnay even knew what this whole debacle was about!). Although everyone on glee forgave Noah after we got back together, Quinn was still rated number one bitch in glee for what she did to Finn a second time. Like I always say, once a cheater always a cheater. First Finn, then Sam, then Finn AGAIN!

_**AFTER SCHOOL SHOPPING **_

"No, no, no that color does nothing to help your complexion!" Kurt motioned

Towards the blue frilly Marc Jacobs dress that I had on. I had to admit it was god awful. It had too many frills down the waist and it had itchy sequins by my chest and it was just downright ugly. All of the other glee girls (minus Quinn for known reasons) picked out their dress and were now waiting for me to find my "it" dress as Kurt calls it. I have already been to 6 dress shops and none of them have held my masterpiece dress. Brittnay chose a fun sassy lime green dress that came just above her knees. Mercedes chose an elegant pretty hot pink dress that fit just for the occasion. Tina, being Tina chose a simple yet stunning black dress that was strapless and sexy. Santana chose a simple yet sexy red devils dress with roses making up the one sided strap. They all looked like princess.

I was about to give up when I saw it, the perfect for this very occasion. A pale pink strapless dress that came down to about my shins with a satin sash across my midsection. It was the one. The one that I had dreamed about my whole life but never knew it was the one until now.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he saw me come out of the dressing room. He squealed and ran up to me and hugged me. We started doing our happy dance; it's where you jump and say "yay" repeditaly until someone told you to shut the hell up. It was usually Santana who said this.

"Rachel, do you realize that this is the PERFECT dress for you to receive your Queen tiara. Just think of it, Noah and you waving at your sea fans and then dancing the first dance. It will be so romantic and OMG you guys are just the CUTEST COUPLE EVER…. Well besides Blaine and I of course." Kurt started doing the happy dance by himself which will never leave me the same.

I sighed…it was going to be a long two more days.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER! THE WARMED MY HEART333 IM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY SO WHEN I POST IT CHECK IT OUT!**

Chapter 7

part 1

I walked to school and walked towards my locker. As I punched in my combo and opened my locker a folded piece of fancy parchment paper fly out. I hesitantly knelt down and picked up the letter. As I opened it I was bombarded with the smell of a familiar perfume but couldn't place the sophisticated smell. I put the thought in the back of my mind and read the letter. In fancy script it stated three words: Auditorium, 3pm. Be there…

I put the folded note into my purse before retrieving my books and meeting Noah at our homeroom class. I was distracted throughout the whole day. In math my teacher, had to snap her fingers in front of my face me for me to focus on her lesson of Pythagorean Theorem. In language arts had to repeat his question four times so I could answer it wrong. In Science and Social Studies Ms. Savage and had to call my name several times for me to respond. Today was NOT my day. I finally survived the whole day and almost ran towards the auditorium. It was 2:59 when I opened the door the to see Quinn Fabray sitting center stage with all the glee club in the seats; including Noah.

"Whats this about?" I looked up at Quinn for a response.

"Rachel…just listen to the song. It's basically self-explanatory. "Quinn cued the band to start playing.

**I know I wasn't there when you needed me the most**

**I know I didn't care and was afraid to get so close**

**Tonight its getting to fall asleep **

**Cuz its becoming clear that I broke all into pieces and I cannot reverse it**

**So Ive got one more thing to say **

**Im sorry for your pain **

**Im sorry for all your tears**

**For all the things I didn't know**

**Im sorry for the words I didn't say**

**But what I still do**

**Im still loving you**

**I know ive let you wait**

**Ive been away for far too long**

**But now I can relate to everything that I did wrong**

**Stop breathing when I think im losing you **

**And they'll be no excuse so**

**Im on my knees**

**So listen please**

**Let me hold your hand once again**

**Im sorry for your pain**

**Im sorry for the tears **

**For all the little things i didn't know **

**I'm sorry for the words i didn't say **

**I'm sorry for the lies **

**I'm sorry for the fights **

**For not showing my love a dozen times **

**I'm sorry for the things that i called mine **

**But what i still do **

**I'm still loving you**

**I'm sorry for your pain **

**And I'm sorry for your tears **

**For all the little things i didn't know **

**I'm sorry for the words i didn't say **

**Sorry for the lies **

**And I'm sorry for the fights **

**For not showing my love a dozen times **

**I'm sorry for the things that i called mine **

**But what i still do **

**I'm still loving you**

**That's what I'll always do**

"Rachel. Rach, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I made you and Puck break up. And I've treated you terribly over the years. I've called you mean names, slushied you, and most of all I've hurt you. Best Friends don't do that to each other. I just want things to go back to before I joined the Cheerios and became popular. I want to have Funny Girl movie nights and sleep overs where the last thing on the agenda was sleeping I want to get yelled at by your dads to put the music lower when we danced in your room. But most of all I want you! I want to be the best friends we were before high school, when I still lived across town. Please say you want that too." Quinn pleaded. By now she was in tears and so was I. To tell the truth I have wanted that ever since she decided was too "Cool" to be my friend anymore on the first day of freshman year.

"Quinny, I want that too." I say in a shaky voice. The next thing I know she is barreling down the stage and we are in each other's arms and it just felt so _right_. "I love you Quinny." I sniffled.

"I love you too Rachie" Quinn breathed into my neck. We pulled apart to see the whole glee club staring at us in disbelief, chins to the floor.

Santana was the first to speak "WHAT THE FUCKING HELLLLLLLL?"

**A/N: HAHA IM SO EVIL I LEFT U AT A CLIFF HANGER BUT U GUYS LUV ME CUZ I WRITE THIS AMAZING SHIZ! OK SO REMEMBER REVIEWS=LOVE 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the AMAZING reviews on my new story "running". I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 7

Part 2

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?" Santana yelled.

"Rachel Berry would you care to explain?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow.

I gave Quinn a look that said:_ we've got a lot to explain._ Quinn sighed and sat down in one of the plush auditorium chairs. "It all started the first day of summer camp. Rachel and I were both going into 6th grade and went to the same camp. I had just moved from New Jersey and I didn't know anybody. Rachel was the first of the campers to befriend me. I was kind of surprised that such a pretty girl was talking to me because I wasn't the girl that I am today; my name isn't even Quinn, its Lucy. I was fat, I had major breakouts; I was the most unpopular girl you had ever met and yet Rachel came over to me and over looked my chub and my zits and became my friend. She paid for it at school, being teased because she was my only friend. Three grueling years and Rachel's eating disorder later the day before the first day of freshman year we made a pact that we would always be friends forever." Quinn got a little emotional so I had to step in.

"Quinn had changed over the summer. She died her hair, started gymnastics and lost all her flubber, got a nose job and had perfectly clear skin. The first day of 9th grade we were faced with 2 options; cheerios or glee club. All Quinn wanted was to be popular and all I wanted was to sing. We fought for days arguing over how her new found popularity had changed her; she was suddenly too cool to have Funny Girl sleepovers and to hang out with me altogether so we stopped talking one day. "I looked down at the floor and wiped the threatening tears from my eyes. I recovered and looked at my glee mates; their eyes were wide and mouths open.

Sam finally piped up and said the obvious "I've been learning a lot about this club this week." We all chuckled and there was an awkward silence.

"What made you change your mind about staying friends?" Artie asked. The question was obviously pointed towards Quinn.

"Ever since Santana, Brittnay and I quit the Cheerios all I thought about was how lucky I was to have such a great family to rely on. After the Puck incident," I flinched when she brought up sore wounds," nobody in glee would look me in the eye. I realized what a great friendship I had with Rachel and how I would do anything to have her back in my life as a friend, not an enemy." Quinn said.

Suddenly my phone rang. Quinn's head shot up and she laughed out loud. Selena Gomez' Bang a drum played loudly from my purse. As soon as I realized what she was laughing at I set my phone on the arm of the chair and pulled her up to the stage.

**(Rachel,** _Quinn, _both)

**You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha **

**You walk on by and i trip on the furniture **

_I'm on a ride that won't stop movin' _

_And i don't know exactly what I'm doin' _

**I see you shake, shake and i'm spinnin' **

(We spun each other around and danced and sang our hearts out to the song we danced to as little kids)

**It's like i won the race that i'm winning **

I'm all dizzy when your here with me

So let's bring the heat

There ain't nothing to it

Just got to do it

You got to own it own it

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

_And you got it like that _

_Burn it up like that _

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

**If you got it like that **

**Yeah it's hot like that **

_Eh eh eh _

_Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh _

_So bang a drum, bang a drum _

**you got me floatin' ten feet off the ground **

**It's like wow, i'm not backin down **

_My hearts pumpin' and its workin' over time _

_I got the crazy butterflies _

Were doin' it right when were together

With you by my side it only gets better

You're on my team we got it figure out

It's you and me no doubt

**There ain't nothing to it **

_Just got to do it _

**You got to own its own it **

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

_If it's hot like that _

**Burn it up like that **

**Welcome to the beat** yeah, _dip it down low_

**If you got it like that **

_Yeah it's hot like that _

Eh eh eh

Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh

So bang a drum, bang a drum, bang a drum

Let's turn it up, bang a drum

Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

**You caught my eye and i'm tryin' to holler at 'cha **

**You walk on by and i trip on the furniture **

_I'm on a ride that won't stop movin' _

_And i don't know exactly what i'm doin' _

**I see you shake, shake and i'm spinnin' **

It's like i won the race that i'm winning

_I'm all dizzy when your here with me _

So let's bring the heat

**There ain't nothing to it **

_bang a drum _

**Just got to do it **

_bang a drum _

**You got to own it own it **

**Welcome to the beat **_dip, it down low _

_If you got it like that _

**Burn it up like that **

Welcome to the beat of your own drum

**If you got it like that **

_Yeah it's hot like that _

Eh eh eh

Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh

**So bang a drum**, _bang a drum_

**Yeah bang a drum**, _turn it up_**, bang a drum**

_Bang a drum_, **turn it up**, _bang a drum_

Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum

We fell to the ground and laughed until our sides ached. "I can't believe you still remember the moves to our dance! Oh god! It's been years since I heard that song!" I said between gasps.

"Wait, don't you have it set as your ringtone?" Quinn asked still trying to stifle her giggles.

"I was babysitting last night and the little brat had my phone. I had to chase him around the backyard five times before I caught him" I explained. We slumped next to each other out of breath and giggly. We finally noticed the 11 glee kids that were still sitting there.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me about this? We tell each other everything. "Noah said looking a bit left out.

"I just thought it was unnecessary considering that at the time Quinny and I were not friends, but now you all know so there are no more secrets. I promise to all of you that there is nothing else that Quinn and I are hiding." I explained.

I walked off the stage to go retrieve my phone and saw that my dad's had called me three times to see when I was coming home. "Hey Q! You wanna go hang at my place? My dad's will be really glad to see Faberry reunited." I joked around. My dad's had never called us by our real names but by our 2 last names combined.

"Sure B hold on my mom called me like 12 times…oh crap I forgot today was my dress fitting! Maybe tomorrow okay B? I'll catch you later." She gave me a hug and ran towards the door faster than a cheetah.

"I sighed as I felt strong arms wrapped around my shoulders as Noah kissed me deeply, we walked back to his car hand in hand. For once in my life I was content with my life; I got my best friend back, I had my boyfriend and I was nominated for prom, nothing could go wrong.

**LATER THAT DAY IN RACHEL'S ROOM**

I snuggled closer to Noah while he tightened his hold on my shoulders. We were lying on my bed watching Funny Girl for the zillionth time, when I heard Barbra's voice skip and skitter. I shot up out of my bed and towards the DVD player. I screamed" AHHHH FUNNY GIRL HAS A SCRATCH ON IT!" I started hyperventilating and the room started to spin. Soon I felt myself being lifted up and brought back to my bed.

"Shhhh its ok shhhh everything will be fine. It's just a scratch. Relax." Noah's voice soothed me and I calmed down. "So whats this I hear about you having a eating disorder in junior high?" Noah asked to get my mind off the disk.

"Oh god, don't remind me. That was the worst time in my life." I groaned.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"One day at school a girl made a comment about how my stomach rolled when I sat. I was so bent on being as skinny as all the popular girls at school I stopped eating for almost a month accept for weight loss shakes. I didn't notice how much weight I was losing until one day one of my skirts slipped right off my body in class. I was so ashamed I asked my parents to transfer me to another school but they denied me of my wishes so I had to gain all the weight back. I still have dreams where I wake up and I have to check if I can feel my ribs or not. It scared me being that skinny but I always had to feel perfect for people to like me." I looked up at Noah and he had tears brimming in his eyes.

"I love you the way you are no matter what. You are fucking perfect." He kissed me passionately and I became blinded by his love and affection.

**Heyyyy! I hope you liked it! I don't own anything in this story…wish I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM PROBABLY THE WORST FF AUTHOR IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER! IM SO SORRY IVE KEPT YOU WAITING! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER 8**

PROM

"I can't believe prom is already here! I'm so excited!" I said. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittnay, Santana, Tina and Lauren were all getting ready for prom at my house.

"Oh my god. I must be insane; I'm actually having a good time hanging out with Rachel "goodie too knee socks"." Santana remarked sarcastically.

"Why are you even here again?" Quinn asked as she applied a top coat of mascara.

"Because, two reasons. One, Rachel invited me and two, if you can deal with her crazy I might as well give it a try too." Santana said matter-o-factly. Quinn and I shared a look and shook our heads, returning to our make-up. Soon enough we were all done with our make-up and getting dressed. We were just putting on our shoes when my daddy called us down,"GIRLIES! Your dates are here!"

"Ok daddy be right down. Okay girls this is it. The night we've been waiting for. Let's make it memorable!" I gave the girls a pep-talk before going down to meet our dates.

We walked down my staircase and all the boy's chins went through the floor in awe. Sam was looking at Mercedes like she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Mike was looking at Tina as if she was edible as a steamed dumpling. Santana was still afraid of being made fun of for being a lesbian so Brittnay and here were not really on speaking terms. Finn still was confused about the Quinn and Noah scandal but nobody explained it to him so he and Quinn were still dating. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the room. Artie and Lauren were going just as friends so Artie looked at her beautiful indigo dress. Finally I laid my eyes on Noah and I actually paused while walking down the stairs so I backed up all the girls behind me. He was staring at me like he was blind to every other person in the room but me. And I felt the same way. The next thirty minutes were spent taking pictures, complementing each other and catching up. Before we knew it, it was time to go and pile on into the party bus. We didn't want to go in a limo because we wanted something original but we didn't want to arrive separately so Noah suggested that we take a party bus. We all thought it would be too expensive but then Noah assured us that he had a friend in the "bizz" that owed him a favor so we ended up renting the party but for exactly 0$.

We arrived at the school gymnasium at exactly 7:15, fashionably late in Noah's eyes. The glee club was the entertainment for the night so we had all chosen to do a song that fit right where we were in our lives. Noah, Sam and Artie were the first to perform their song and they were getting ready for their performance.

(Puck, **sam, **_artie, _all)

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart

While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar

And we don't know how

How we got into this mad situation

Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

**She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time**

**I've got a new job now in the unemployment line**

**And we don't know how**

How we got into this mess it's a gods test

Someone help us cause we're doing our best

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**

But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night

**Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah**

**We're smiling but we're close to tears**

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

For the first time

**She's in line at the door with her head held high**

**While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride**

**But we both know how**

How we're gonna make it work when it hurts

When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine _

_Sit talking up all night_

**Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah**

**We're smiling but we're close to tears**

Even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting

For the first time

**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine**

**Sit talking up all night**

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

Even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting

For the first time

For the first time

Oh, for the first time

_Yeah, for the first time_

*As I watched all the other couples on the floor dance I felt a little sad that I couldn't dance with me boyfriend to this beautiful song considering he was the one who was singing it. Not too far into my funk Mercedes pulled me out of my seat at the 'gleek' table and danced with me. Noah's eyes were on me for the entire time he was singing, I had the urge to break away from 'Cedes and run to him and kiss him.*

**Oh these times are hard**

**Yeah they're making us crazy**

**Don't give up on me baby**

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

Oh these times are hard

Yeah they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard

Yeah they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby

As the song ended all the prom-goers clapped and settled down and snacked on the chips and other fillers until the main course came out. Noah walked off the stage and was met with a barreling hug from yours truly. "Noah! That song was amazing! You guys did fantastic." I hugged both Sam and Artie for doing such a spectacular song. We all sat down at the table while the DJ spun out a couple of current songs then it was Santana and Artie's turn to go wow the crowd.

Santana, **Artie **both

**S-LO! (A/N: OMG I JUST HAD TO SWITCH THE J TO AN S! IT WAS RIGHT THERE SO I DID IT!)**

It's a new generation

**Mr. Worldwide**

Of party people

**Dale get on the floor**

**Dale get on the floor (red one)**

Let me introduce you to my party people in the club

**I'm loose**

**And everybody knows I get off the train**

**Baby it's the truth**

**I'm like inception I play with your brain**

**So I don't sleep I snooze**

**I don't play no games so don't get it confused no**

**Cause you will lose yeah**

**Now pump it up**

**And back it up like a Tonka truck**

If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak, then step on the floor

If you're an animal, then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor

Yeah we rock on the floor

Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up

Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza

Straight to L.A, New York

Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody drink a little more

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rocking rock it up on the floor

If you're a criminal kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor

On the floor

Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up

It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor

We never quit we never rest on the floor

If I ain't rolling I may die on the floor

Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza

Straight to L.A, New York

Vegas to Africa

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody drink a little more

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy**

**Seven trail Donka donk**

**All I need is some vodka**

**And some chunka coke**

**And watch a chick get donkey konged**

**Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy**

**I get on the floor and act a fool**

**If you let me, Dale**

**Don't believe me just bet me**

**My name ain't Keath but I see the way you sweat me**

**L.A, Miami, New York say no more**

**Get on the floor **

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Santana was breathing heavy with Artie by her side as the crowd applauded wildly at their performance. They walked off the stage and walked towards the glee table. They were bombarded with praise about their amazing performance. Once again the DJ spun out some newer songs and some less recent songs and they blasted so loudly through the speakers that the sound vibrated through my chest; it felt as if we were at one of the monster truck rally's that Noah took me to once.

Brittnay gave me and Quinn a look that said, "its time ", so we went over to the stage with three stools; one for Brittnay, one for Quinn and one for me. The dipsy blonde and I had grown quite close because of my newfound friendship with Quinn. The whole room got quiet as everybody looked at Brittnay, Quinn and I. But while everybody was looking at Brittnay, she was looking at a particular Latina in a devils red dress, her face almost the exact shade of red because she knew the next song that was going to be sung was about her. If anybody knew Brittnay at all it was either going to be a Brittnay Spears song or a Ke$ha song.

She started to sing…

**HAHAHA IM THE BEST AT CLIFFHANGERS BUT DON'T FRET I WILL WRITE AGAIN SOON. I HAD THIS STORY DONE BUT I HAD GRADUATION TODAY SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST IT UNTILL NOW: 10 PM AT NIGHT! REMEMBER : REVIEWS= LOVE3**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYY! OMG I GRADUATED MIDDLE SCHOOL AND IM READY TO HIT THE HIGHSCHOOL! IM SO EXCITED…SO EXCITED THAT I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!**

CHAPTER 9

She opened her mouth to sing…

(Brittnay, **Rachel,**_ Quinn, _Rachel and Quinn, **All three)**

I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.

I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.

And this is so hard cause I didn't see

That you were the love of my life and it kills me.

I see your face in strangers on the street.

I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.

And in the limelight, I play it off fine.

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.

**Ahhh ahhh ahhhh **

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.

_Ahhh ahhh ahhhh _

They say that true love hurts; well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

Remember the time we jumped the fence when

The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.

You held my hand and then made me cry while

I swore to God it was the best night of my life.

Or when you took me across the world, we

Promised that this will last forever but now I see.

It was my past life, a beautiful time

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.

Ahhh ahhh ahhhh

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.

They say that true love hurts; well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

It was a past (**she was a past life**) life, a beautiful time.

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [_Till the sun rise._]

They say that true love hurts; well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

The whole time Brittnay was singing she was staring at Santana, who was staring right back at her. Noah was staring at me kinda weird like. Maybe he thought I was singing to Finn? Or Jesse? Who knows? I just hope he didn't get the wrong idea.

While the DJ cranked out some songs, we walked off the stage and I walked up to Noah. "That was a great song, Rach." He kissed me, a long and lingering kiss that brought up feelings in me that I didn't even think were possible.

"Noah…I Love You." He looked up at me in surprise and I kissed him again in an urge to be closer to him.

"I love you too Rachel." He looked into my eyes and something inside me clicked. He was it for me, I would never feel for another man the way I felt for Noah. A cough broke us out of each other's gaze. Everybody at the glee table was staring at us. I just so happened to catch Finn's jealous gaze. Good, I thought, let him know what he's missing. I smirked at him and that little look was like the straw that broke his back. "THAT'S IT I'M DONE!" he sat up and went in Noah's face," I'm done with the cutesy faces and the stolen kisses. I'm done standing here watching this puke fest of a couple!" Finn shouted.

"Finn, dude relax they're just having fun, just the rest of us." Sam said, standing up and putting a hand on his chest to stop him from charging Noah. Sam was a good friend and because of this I respected him even more.

"Evans I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my way before my fist and your face become very good friends. "Finn threatened. His eyes had a fire in them that even I was afraid of, knowing that he'd do something stupid that he'd regret later…when he's sane.

"Thanks Sam, but I got this one" Noah said. Sam sat down and let an angered Finn storm up to Noah.

"Puck! Why do you always have to take my girls you douche! First Quinn, now Rachel! You're such a man whore and you have every girl in the school swooning on their knees." Now everybody in the gym was staring at the scene that Finn had created. Then he directed his attention towards me. "Rachel I know I've been a douche these past couple of months but can you please look past all of those things and please, please, please take me back. I love you. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me too." He looked so desperate and he was begging me to take him back it was all too awkward for me to take so I gave all the girls(including Kurt) a look that said: _its time._ We walked up on the stage and I cued the band to start playing our song.

"This song is dedicated for my boyfriend, Noah." I winked and went with the rest of the girls (Including Kurt) at the back of the stage.

(Rachel, **Quinn and Brittnay,** _Tina and Kurt_, Santana, **all, **_Santana and Rachel._)

There ain't a reason you and me should be alone

**Tonight, yeah baby **

_Tonight, yeah baby_

I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight

I need a man that thinks its right when it's so wrong,

_Tonight yeah baby _

**Tonight, yeah baby**

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

**It's time to feel the rush,**

**To push the dangerous**

_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall o'er in love_

**I'm on the edge of glory,**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**

**Out on the edge of glory,**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge **

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

I'm on the edge with you

Another shot, before we kiss the other side,

**Tonight, yeah baby **

**Tonight, yeah baby**

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

_Alright, alright_

Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name_

**Tonight, alright, alright**

_It's time to feel the rush_

_To push the dangerous_

**I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you**

**Where we can both fall o'er in love**

**I'm on the edge of glory,**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**

**Out on the edge of glory,**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge (6x)**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_I'm on the edge with you_

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge of glory,

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,**

I'm on the edge of glory,

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you,**

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

I'm on the edge of glory

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

I'm on the edge with you

**With you **

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

I'm on the edge with you

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

I'm on the edge with you

**With you **

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

I'm on the edge with you

**With you **

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

We all walked off of the stage out of breath and a bit damp with sweat. I walked up to Finn but I had to catch my breath first so we stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly. I finally regained my posture and uttered six words before doing the best Rachel Berry storm out in my life," Does that answer your question, Finn?" I had all the girls walking behind me headed towards the 'gleek' table. I looked back to see every guy in glee besides Finn following me to the table. I felt confident in my decision and felt the power of my friends' confidence in me. Everybody was on my side with this one and I couldn't be happier.

"Excuse me, may I have everybody's attention." Mr. Figgins said in his heavy Ukrainian accent. "I am going to announce William McKinley's High School's Prom King and Prom Queen. The 2011 Prom King is…" He opened the envelope and we all waited in suspense. "Noah Puckerman! Congratulations Noah!"

I gave Noah a big hug and kiss before he walked up on stage to receive his crown. The big plastic King crown fit his head well and before the Queen was announced he recited a speech. "Thank you all. I would like to thank a few people in particular; all my friends in glee, especially Lady Lips, Wheels, and Dumpling. You guys are my best friends and I couldn't have done this without you. And a special thanks to my lady Rachel, I love you babe." He walked back to Mr. Figgins so he could announce the Queen award.

"Thank you, Noah. Now on to the Prom Queen. The 2011 Prom Queen is…" He opened the envelope and read the name. We all waited in suspense to know the winner of the Queen. "Rachel Berry! Congrats Rachel!"

I just stared in utter surprise because I never once imagined winning Prom Queen. I felt a nudge on my elbow and looked to see Kurt, Quinn and Brittnay pushing me towards the stage. I hugged each of them before I walked on to the stage to receive my tiara. Noah met me on the stage and gave me a hug and a kiss before I walked over to Principal Figgins to receive my crown. It fit like it was made for my head and my head only.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much for voting for me. I never expected to win to this is so amazing! I would like to thank everybody in glee especially my best friends Kurt, Quinn and Brittnay. You guys are amazing! And lastly I would like to thank my boyfriend Noah for being the best boyfriend a girl could ask for! I love you."

I went back to give Noah another kiss, but this time it was lingering and romantic and when we pulled apart the crowd clapped and awed at our kiss.

"Now it is time for the Prom King and Queen's first dance." Principal Figgins announced and we stepped off the stage into the middle of the floor.

We walked onto the dance floor and the spot light shined onto us making us the spectacle of the night. Noah took me in his arms and pulled me in close. The music started playing and we started swaying to the beat.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone because I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oooh, baby, I need you now_

Noah pulled me in for a tight hug before we parted and he kissed me.

**OMG IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO WRITE THIS DAMM CHAPTER! IM GONNA LIKE CUT OFF MY HANDS CUZ THEY HURT SO MUCH FROM THE TYPING! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS= LOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYYY! IM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THIE FAN FIC! MAYBE 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THE EPILOUGE! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REWVIEWS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I don't own mark salling or any of his songs and I don't own glee or never shout never. If I owned mark salling I would be busy with other things to bother writing ffs…if u catch my drift.**

CHAPTER 10

Instead of going back to our respective houses in Noah's uncles' party bus, Noah and I took a stroll through the barren streets of Lima. The misty streets shone with the dim light of the street lamps. I don't know long we walked but before I knew it we were standing in front of our old childhood park. There were so many memories shared between Noah and myself in this old forgotten place. Noah led me to the swings and I was bombarded with a forgotten memory from all those years ago…

_I was the new kid in town, I had just moved to Lima from Jacksonville, Florida because my daddy got a promising job as a family lawyer, I was sitting on the swings trying to pump my feet like my daddy had taught me to but I wasn't getting anywhere. I struggled so hard that I was so unbalanced that I fell backwards from the swing and landed on my back. Suddenly a little boy with a Mohawk and a awkward tall boy standing over me. They helped me up and I introduced myself._

"_Hi. My name is Rachel Berry. Thank you for helping me up. May I ask who my knights in shining armor are?" the younger version of me asked._

_They both looked confused, as if I was talking gibberish._

"_Let me rephrase myself. Hi, Im Rachel. Who are you?" I asked again._

_Both the boys' faces flashed in recognition as to what I said. "Ohhhhhh ok. Im Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck." The Mohawked ladies' man stated. _

"_Oh hi. My name is Finn Hudson. Are you ok?" The gangly tall boy asked._

"_Yes I'm fine thank you but it was just a little fall. No need to worry." I said. "So Noah, do you know how to swing?"_

"_Yeah babe I do. I told you that you could call me Puck." Noah told me matter oh factly._

"_No Noah, I will not call you 'Puck'. I shall call you by your birth name because the name you call yourself is extremely crude and I will not partake in such foul language." They both looked at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths, as if the language I was speaking was foreign to them. I rolled my eyes at them and changed the subject. "So Noah can you maybe teach me how to swing I'm a little bit rusty at the technique." I was never usually shy around people but admitting that I was not absolutely perfect at something was embarrassing. Finn's mom had called him to go so it was just the two of us._

"_Sure Rach. It's pretty simple; here sit on the swing and I'll just start you out by pushing you then we can teach you how to pump." He said. He helped me onto the swing and then went behind me to push me but he hesitated. "Umm Rach? I don't wanna push you too hard so you fly off the swing so if you could just hold onto the chains that would be great, hun." I gripped the chains tighter so when he pushed me I didn't fall. I was laughing and giggling as Noah pushed me so when both our parents called us to go home we made their lives extremely hard by running away from them, hand in hand._

_Soon enough our parents caught up to us and pulled us apart demanding we listen to them. Noah came up to me and gave me a tight hug before saying, "Bye, Rach. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He winked at me and held his mommy's hand as she led him to their car. Little did I know that we would be reunited at Temple that Sunday; and every day after that._

I sighed as I relived the memory of when Noah and I had first met.

We swung on the swings silently before Noah cleared his throat. I looked up at him and met his nervous eyes. "So Rach, I hope you know how special you are to me. You're my whole world and even more. I wrote a song for you and I hope you like it." He said pulling a guitar out from behind a tree. He looked into my eyes with the most loving expression that I had ever seen on his face.

I remember when I realized

The depth of your beauty for the first time

A million ears had heard you

But none had listened quite like mine

Every phrase that leaves your lips

Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed

Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note

And I will be a third below

The troubles that we knew before

Disappear and all I know is that

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soul mate

Darling listen

The audience is calling you

(They're calling you)

There's no way in hell that

They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soul mate

It makes no difference where you come from

I don't care if you need my love

You know I'll be there

I swear I want to sing to the world

No need to keep it a secret

You are the one, the only

My musical soul mate

I looked at him in complete and utter awe as he bent down and kissed me senseless. He broke the kiss and I saw (gold) stars. He walked me back to my empty house and as he turned to leave down the drive way I called his name and he turned around. "…Be with me tonight." It only took four simple words for him to come charging back to me and kiss me fiercely. Before I knew it we were in my bedroom, he was shirtless and in his boxers and I was in my panties. "Are you sure about this, Rach?" he asked, worried that I had been thinking second thoughts. I kissed him in response and continued to remove my sopping panties as he reached to take off his boxers which revealed his hard length.

Let's just say I won't be forgetting that night anytime soon…if you catch my drift.

**NEXT DAY IN GLEE!**

Noah and I walked into the choir room with shit eating grins on our faces; almost everyone had a knowing look on their face accept Finn and Quinn. Ha-ha their loss.

"Hey guys! Your prom performances were outstanding! I hope you all had a great time and remembered the contract you singed about drinking. Does anybody want to preform something before we begin?" Noah raised his hand.

"I'd like to Mr. Shue if that's ok." Noah asked.

"Sure Puck go right ahead."

"OK, so I've realized something over these past few days and I want to sing about it." He grabs his guitar and starts strumming to one of my all-time favorite bands: Never Shout Never.

You say we're both little people and you like it that way,

But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (and grow old)

Wear a suit like my old man,

Pack up all my things and get my ass out of town.

We've got it good, Whether you like this town or not,

I know it's small but with a big head

It's bound to get hot

In the summer

But the summer is a bummer

If you can't leave

This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories

A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams

To be anywhere but here

But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out

Then what is there to shout about

This Mideast town is gonna miss you

Just go ahead and work it out

But first come on and let it out

Scream it shout tell everybody how your gunna leave

In about one year you'll have it all figured out

These big city dream are what you're about

Walking like strangers among these states

Only time will tell how long I can wait

We've got it good

Whether you like this town or not

I know it's small but with a big head

It's bound to get hot

In the summer

But the summer is a bummer

If you can't leave

This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories

A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams

To be anywhere but here

But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out

Then what is there to shout about

This Mideast town is gunna miss you

Just go ahead and work it out

But first come on and let it out

Scream it shout tell everybody how your gunna leave

Me again oh so casually

Did you take the hit for me or the home team

If you got it all figured out

Then what is there to shout about

This Mideast town is gunna miss you

He was finished and the room grew quiet, all of us knowing he wasn't quite done yet.

"Rach when we were three, I promised I'd protect you. When we were seven I promised I'd stop pulling your hair. When we were 13 I promised I'd stop stealing your underwear; even though that's a promise I have yet to keep." Everyone chuckled at his smart remark. "When we joined glee I promised to stop slushying you. Now I'm her to promise you one more thing: to be your forever. Rach when we are both in New York…will you marry me?"

I was staring up at a blurry Noah Puckerman due to my tears welling up in my eyes. Once I caught my breath I said, "What do you mean 'when we are both in New York?" I asked

He chuckled, "Rachel, I just proposed to you and that's all you got out of it? That I'll be in NY with you?" he smiled.

I jumped up into his arms and kissed him like I have never kissed him before, "Yes." I breathed.

The glee kids cheered and Noah spun me around. Once he put me down he whispered in my ear, "By the way I applied to NYU and got accepted."

**Well that's the end to our little story. It was a pleasure writing for you and I hope you will check out my other stories "Running" and "When I look at you". Im in desperate need of both so please give me your thoughts on them please?**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**~oliigleegirl1124**


End file.
